Looking so carzy in love
by Building a lego house
Summary: this book is an off spring to 'Always Mine' by Give.As.All.okies, it is the story of samantha and embry :D enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

LOOKING SO CRAZY IN LOVE

Samantha's POV:

It's the first day back after the summer holidays and all I can think about is how tall I look in the mirror, I must have grown crazy over the summer. I could hear a silent moan coming from Kim's bed room so I guessed she was still asleep, lately she has been having these 'sexy dreams' as I call them, where she would start to roll around in her bed all sexy like, sometimes she would moan a name but I could never make it out... god how can I be related to someone like that. I fixed my hair in the mirror and made my way over to Kim's bed room.  
>"Hey, sleeping beauty" I hissed round the door. There was no answer, the moans came to a halt and I could tell she was awake but was to scare to say anything in case I would make her get up.<br>"Morning!" I sang as I barged in the room and headed for her curtains, ripping them open and swinging round to see a pillow heading towards my face. "Get up" I shouted through the muffle of the pillow that was smacking me across the face, there was no way of dodging that pillow. I picked it up of the ground and flung it at Kim who was snuggled up in her bed, tightly. I grabbed the covers and yanked on them pulling her and the covers flat on the ground, Kim gave out a humph and pulled the covers the round her tighter. For god sake, I yanked on the covers harder but still she wasn't getting up. You asked for it! I walked in the bathroom and filled a cup with freezing cold water and walked back into the bed room.  
>"Hey Kim!" I said. "Get up, yeah?" she moaned and rolled over."Kim I advise you get up right now" I said.<br>"Or what?" she questioned, with a sneer. "You're going to call mum?" she laughed.  
>"Warned ya!" I sang and let the cold water dribble from my cup all over her face. Kim let out a scream and jumped up, her brunette hair was soaked her tank top and shorts was drenched and her bed covers where wet, I let out a little laugh and ran from the room. She looked pissed. I ran to my bed room and locked the door behind me.<br>Half an hour later I was completely ready to go to school and I peaked round my bed room door and noticed no one was around so I quickly made my way out of the house and off to school.

I made my way to first lesson and sat down in my new seat. Sir was not one of thoughts nice teachers that let you sit where you like so he had a seating plan set 'boy-girl-boy-girl' as he would say.  
>"Heyy Sami" Francesca said. I looked over at my best friend; I had been in trance the whole morning and Fran just snapped me out.<br>"Morning" I said sleepily.  
>"What has your mind so busy?" she asked. Smirking; she always had a dirty mind.<br>"Not much to be honest..." I said running a hand though my hair and yawning.  
>"Tired?" she asked.<br>"Actually yeah..." I said.  
>"Not your usual bouncy person today" she winked.<br>I laughed lightly and placed my head on the desk. I was close to drifting into a dreamless sleep when I heard the chair next to me move. I looked up to see embry call sitting down, I didn't know he was taking GCSE English...  
>"Hey embry" I said hazily. Me and embry had been friends for years, mutual of cause.<br>"Hey Sami" he said with his dashing smile. Making me giggle, like an idiot which soon turned to a groan as my head thumped."What's wrong?" he asked with concern.  
>"Head ach" I mumbled.<br>"Ahh..." he said understandingly." Need to go to the nurse for some aspirin?" he asked.  
>"Naaahh it'll wear off, "I said as sir started the lesson. All lesson I was trying to concentrate on what sir was saying but I just couldn't my head started to hurt more and more. By the end I felt like I was about to faint from the pain. The bell rang and winced. It was like two rusty pans being scrapped together. Embry looked at me with pure concern and asked if I need to go to the nurse, I agreed and he escorted me there.<br>"You know that you don't have to escort me to the nurse!" I said laughing lightly.  
>"Well, I just wanted to make sure you got here okay, I've never seen you so white!" he said with a smirk.<br>"Course" I said rolling my eyes. Turning to the nurse's door and opening it. "See ya later" I called behind me and closed the door behind me.  
>"What are you here for?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.<br>"I have a head ach, I was wondering if I could have some aspirin..." I said  
>"of course" she said, turning and picking up a bottle and picking out two and passing them to me.<br>"Thanks..." I said "got any water on hand?" I asked.  
>"Sure..." she said turning and filing once of the paper cups up with cold fresh water. She turned and passed it to me and went to sit back in her chair and back to her work that she was completing on her laptop.<br>"Thanks" I mumbled as I left the room. Second bell rand and basically ran to second lesson of art, at least this is going to be fun. I walked in and realized there was a new seating plan, miss looked up from her laptop and ushered with her hand towards the seat that was on the left hand side. I walked along and sat down, no questions asked. I got out my pencil and pen and looked up to see a smiling Embry sitting in the seat next to me. I gave out a silent laugh and I heard embry do the same making me laugh more.  
>"Well hello there" he whispered in my ear making me shiver just the slightest bit.<br>"Heyy" I said, maybe Monday's won't be so bad any more...  
>"How was the nurse?" he asked.<br>"Good, just as sickly sweet as last year." I said giggling.  
>"Good" he said.<p>

"okay class, today we are doing life drawing, so as it is the start of the new year and you all are sitting next to new people, we are going to take this lesson to draw your desk partner" she said in her 'ohh aren't I the best teacher in the world' voice. "Get started!" she said as she turned back to her laptop and began to type some stuff.

"Okay" I said in an awkward voice. He laughed.  
>"What's so funny?" I asked that just made him laugh harder. I decided it would be a good time to start drawing my 'desk partner'; I picked up my rough piece of sketch paper. And started to draw a laughing embry, the drawing didn't come out to bad, buy then embry had stopped laughing and was beginning to start on his drawing.<br>"Doneee!" I said and turned to embry. "Wanna see?" I asked, raisin my eye brow.  
>"It better be good!" he said with a smirk, "did you capture my handsome features?" he asks jokingly.<br>I giggle and revealed a perfect picture, his rounded cheeks grin and his dimples show, his long wavy hair falls in front of his face as he laughs, absolutely perfect. Wow, did I just call embry 'perfect'?  
>"Ewww, I look like such a girl!" he said in a mock disgusted face, I giggled.<br>"Probably because you are one!" I said through my giggle.  
>"Sure, sure laugh now, it's only because you find me irresistible you lesbian!" he says giving me kissy kissy faces.<br>"Awww shush up! I'd rather be a lesbian than a lady-man!" I said.  
>"Rather be a lady-man than a tranny!" he said.<br>"Rather be a tranny than a freak"  
>"Rather be a freak than a butt-face!" he says dropping his face laughing making me do the same.<br>"Rather be a butt-face than an fanny face!" I said laughing.  
>"Okay okay, let's calm it down children!" the teacher said looking at embry and me with a raised eye brow. Making Embry and I laugh harder.<br>"Any way, I think the picture is awesome! It captures your childish grin and your long girly hair!" I said laughing. And on that note embry revealed his drawing... oh my god; I never knew he could draw like such a god! My mouth dropped open and I realised that in the picture I looked... well, pretty, that must be air brushed; I am such an ugly girl that couldn't be me! Could it! I looked around to see if there was anyone else that looked like on his picture, there was nobody, nobody that gorgeous!

I looked back at Embry who was looking at me with a similarly gorgeous smirk.  
>"Going to close your mouth before you catch flies?" he asked smirking that little bit more. I looked up at his childish 'ohh yeah, you so like it' face and giggled.<br>"It's awesome!" I said in awe. "How did you do it so well?"I asked.  
>"You know I took this art lesson on purpose!" he said. Her raised his eye brow, wait, did he taking because I was taking it? Or is it just because he is an awesome drawer! Get a grip Sam; of course because he took this lesson because of his art skills, I mentally blushed at the thought that he actually took this lesson because of me! I looked up at embry who was now smirking, what was so funny I looked down and blushed. Ohh maybe my mental blush wasn't as mental as I thought. I looked up at embry who's smirk turned to a full on grin as he realised how red I had got from his comment, it was stupid any way because he didn't even take art for me! He actually has art skills!<br>"Awkward..." I said. Breaking the silence, making embry and I fall on the table in laughter, it wasn't even funny, but with embry he could make a funeral funny... i blushed bright red at the thought of the effect that embry had on me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday night and Kim was having Lucy over for their weekly sleepover. I could hear them talking and I decided that I would ask Lucy what I should do about the embry thing so I plucked up my courage and walked in and started my sentence: " hey Lucy can I ask you something" she stared at me for a few moments looking in too nowhere the she started: "Sam you know your like family too me ask away" .I took a deep breath then did what she said: " I like a boy and we talk all the time and I think I have feeling for him but don't know if I should tell him how I feel and I am worried that if I do tell him and he doesn't like me back then I think it might mess up our friendship" she opened her mouth as if she was going to speck but hen she closed it and it fell silent , finally she began: "Sam from what I know is that you should tell him before you get hurt from seeing him with some other girl , that's the best I can tell you Sam, sorry if it hasn't helped with your problem"

Soon after I had left they where ordering some pizza and Kim was getting me what I always have she can be a good sister sometimes. Half an hour later the pizza where here so I went to the door to get them and I had a massive surprise when I answered the door. "Embry since when did you deliver pizza" he started his sentence:" During the summer I needed some money so I got a job"

"Embry they're something I need to tell you just one sec, Kim pizza"

" So Sam what do you need to tell" embry said

I took a breath an started: " Embry I really like you like in love with you, few a least I have said that" he didn't say anything I was scared about if I had messed up our friendship gosh know I wish I hadn't done what Lucy had said. He was leaning in omg was he going to kiss me, before I knew it my lips on his lips my first kiss, in the door of my house with my sister and her best friend laughing this is not how I wanted it, but at least it was with him .

"Sam you better let him go before he gets fired" Kim shouted from the kitchen

" She's right I have too but I'll text you later" he said. I nodded and he walked back to his bike, which he looks so good on that, it's not a bad thing about actually kind of turning me on. Later on that night got the text embry said he would send me he asked me out tomorrow and how could I say no. I ran over to Kim's room to tell Lucy that what she said had worked. " Lucy Lucy it worked what you said about me telling him that I liked him and he asked me out tomorrow and I said yes" I said

"Omg it was embry you liked how did I not notice that god I am so pissed off' she replayed

"'Anyway we are going out with him tomorrow would you come and help me choose what to wear " I took Lucy's arm and dragged her into my room she was fishing through all my stuff and she picked out a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans and a green and white top (which I love) and a light blue demine jacket and a pair of white plumps.

I woke up really early and I got ready I had gone in the shower and I was going to sighted my hair and put make up on. It was about nine and I went in to Kim's room and got her and Lucy up by telling them that mum was making pancakes Lucy's head shot up from Kim's floor but then she put it back on her pillow and she started tapping Kim so she would get up. After five minutes she did, I was gone before they got up embry was picking me up on this bike might I just add he was taking me on a walk then we're where going for lunch then going to see a film.

On the walk he took me too a little café where we had afternoon tea and you know what they say about cream tea better have it fast because before you know it, it will be scone. We got to the film and all of a sodden who turns around but who Kim and Lucy "sshhhh we are trying to watch a film here" Kim said. He walked me to the car park where I was meeting mum I was there early so I sat by myself for a bit 15 minutes later Lucy and Kim turned up and her brother was there to give her a lift home Kim said goodbye as Lucy got into his little blue car and it drove away.

As soon as we got home I was straight up to my room to call embry and tell him what such a good day I had. I was like a little girl who had just got a new toy exited I couldn't stop listening to love songs. I could hear Kim scream she sounded so upset, I ran into her room and asked her what was wrong and she was about to cry she fell to the floor then she said: "Lucy is going to New Zealand for a few months" I was so shocked Kim loved Lucy like she was a sister Lucy was like a sister to me as well and she is moving to new Zealand for a few months. Even though I will miss Lucy I though Kim had found out someone was dead by that scream, but right then I could see part of Kim die when Lucy told her but she will be coming back, soon so it's not like she'll be gone for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Lucy had left and Kim was really depressed about it she wouldn't go to school, I was worried about her I didn't know what to do. That evening after I got back from seeing embry, I went to see how she was doing I walked into her room to see her sitting on her bed watching TV with pizza boxes surrounding her. She hadn't even see that her phone was flashing and who it was so I decide to pick it up and answer: "Hello Lucy how's your tip so far" as soon as I said that name her eyes lit up

"it's good Sam is Kim there I would like to talk to her" she said I passed Kim her phone and she talked to Lucy and it was as if nothing had happened the old Kim was back, I walked away to leave her to talk from then on all could her was laughter as if Lucy was really here.

Later Kim walked into my room and gave me huge I was shocked it was the first time she had hugged me in such a long time, she said: "I am going back to school tomorrow, just because my best friend isn't here doesn't mean I shouldn't be going out and having fun" I was proud of Kim that she is going to get on with her life.

Anyway moving away from Kim and back to me, everyday there is something new to talk about we are not like those people who only can bitch about there so called friends we have stuff in common, he is using me for his art work and he texts me every morning saying how beautiful I am, and I have like three of his hoodies. And even when he's with his friends he will give me a hug and kiss. I swear I'm in love I only wish Kim could have someone in her life that is like this. It's so great being with embry I feel so moocher having a boyfriend it's like I know someone is there for me through thick and thin and living with my family that's a lot and I mean a lot. None of my friends have boyfriends, well one sort of does but I don't count it, it's more friends with benefits which can come in handy but they will end up having feelings for each other. That sort of thing never ends happy; she has already said that she is starting to like him more than just a friend.

Whereas I have a man I love him he is someone I can talk to and I know that he won't say a thing even if it was something huge and someone like my sister needed to know yet he thinks we should tell them he won't as if he did he could be at risk of losing me and that wouldn't be good.

That day after school I went to Embrys and I was meeting his parents. I didn't really get a chance to meet them we went straight to his room. I asked him why and all he could say was that they embarrasses him but so do all parents it's part of their job description that and giving us money and teaching us how to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

I got my body out of bed as by body told me nature was calling. I could hear Kim in the shower and so I waited outside for her to get out. Finally the water shut off and there was a sigh. I could hear her shifting about inside. Suddenly there was a thud and everything went quite.  
>"Kim..." I said sleepily. There was no answer. I decide that nature was calling a bit too strongly so I slugged down the stairs to the other spare bathroom. I finished up and walked back up towards the bathroom. I pulled on the handle so I could brush my teeth, guessing Kim would be done by now. The door was still locked so I poked my head around her door to see if she was in, she wasn't in her bed room.<br>"Kim?" I said getting worried. There was still no answer so I walked over to mums bedroom and poked my head round and decided o get mum. "Mum" I said in a hissed tone. "Kim's in the bathroom and I can't hear her moving about! I heard a thump I need your help to see whets happening!" I said. There was a moan and a shuffle and then a sigh. I could tell by the sigh she thought I was making too much of a fuss and doubting was as bad as I said it was. "She probably dropped a bottle or summit, go back to bed" I moved back to the bathroom door and started banging on it. There was still no answer. That has to be the last straw I got a pin out of my hair and picked the lock. (I learned it when I was in the guides... came in handy) I opened the door to a horrifying sight. Kim was laying on the ground surrounded by blood, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body. She still looked like she was breathing and the basin had a small dab of blood. I screamed, like my life depended on it; but in this case it seemed that Kim's was depending on it. Mum rushed out of the bed room to see what was up, she was wearing her old pink robe and her grandma night cap she thought was 'cute', don't ask me why.  
>Mum rushed past me into the bathroom where she screamed and fell to her knees. Her rob started to soak up the blood she swept around the body to see what had happened. My face ran with tears and I fell to the ground to help mum out. My cloths covered in blood as I checked her pulse just to see if she was still alive, to my relief I had been right. I let out shaky sigh as I looked up at mum to see tears rushing down her face as she held my sister close to her heart. My eyes stung with tears as they ran, I let out a shaky sob. I broke, in to a full on tear fest and the smell of the blood making me feel sick. My chest heaved and I reached over to the toilet and let out a stomach full of bile, into the water.<br>"Get the phone" mum choked out. "Get an ambulance.  
>"Okay" echoing in the toilet, as my chest heaved again. I stood and wiped myself down and ran from the room.<p>

As the ambulance arrived the paramedics covered me with a blanket to keep me warm. The street was dark and street light where one of the only things to be seen. The blue flashes of the ambulance lights lit the houses and brought the neighbours beady eyes out of their windows to see what was going on. I breathed the fresh air as I stepped out of the house. The air was cold and crisp with a hint of winter coming on. I sighed as I followed the stretcher that was holding my sister, into the ambulance. The young paramedics eyed me up as to assess the damage on me, I had to admit, I wasn't looking amazing, my pyjamas were covered with blood and splattered with sick, but I wasn't the only one, mum where just as bad but Kim was defiantly the worst. The paramedics assed her and said that the damage didn't look to bad and that there was q 99% chance of survival. So I had nothing to worry about.  
>"Are you okay? you look shaken.." the paramedic said.<br>"Well it's not every day you walk in on your sister unconscious and covered in blood on your bathroom floor" I said with a hollow laugh.  
>"of cause yes, I guess your right..." he said, his dark brown eyes falling to the ground, he defiantly wasn't as charming or as handsome as embry but he wasn't far off, his hair was swept to the side in a short cut. He had a small bony face that looked like it was meant for a magazine father than the A&amp;E department. My eyes travelled down to his paramedic suit and I had to admit, it was attractive, you can resist someone in uniform, sexy as. I looked back up to meet the paramedics eyes as his eyes travelled over my body, a wave of pleasure ran through me as his expression didn't seem sad. Wait, what? I what am I thinking I am dating embry, <em>embry.<em> What am I doing? I looked away and my eyes met with my sisters still body, the only movement was a slow breathing that was making her chest rise and fall. But as my head worried about how Kim was half of my brain wondered what embry would be up to right now. Ever since we had started dating thoughts of him where infectious if it thought about him just as an over thought it would over take my mind and I would be thinking about him for hours for no apparent reason. My mind travelled to thoughts of Kim and the first night embry had asked me out. It was when he came to the door to drop our pizzas of, romantic I know, but hey it's original. Kim and Lucy had escaped up stairs when he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend I almost fell over with joy and we had our first kiss there, it was magic. Soon after we talked about random stuff, just because I wanted to spend time with him. Until Kim ruined the moment with her outburst. I laughed at how typical she was.  
>The ambulance stopped and the doors opened, 2 paramedic guys helped the one that was eyeing me up to get the stretcher out. I held mums hand as we walked in with them.<br>We walked down the corridor as they rushed Kim away into the emergency room. The doctor assed he and we just stood there refusing to move, claiming that we weren't going to leave her side. About 10 minutes later, the doctor had strapped Kim up to a heart monitor and we were watching her heart beat at a steady pace. It speeded up the tiniest bit and became quite fast after a couple minutes.  
>"Kimberly" mum said. Trying to keep the sobs in that where threatening to invade her. I looked at the doctor who was walking towards us.<br>"She has fractured her skull, she is bleeding badly and she has a sprained ankle, but that should heal with a day or two." A lady said. Her voice was filled with authority, she was so calm; like this happened every day, I could hear her heart beat slow and become a steady pace.  
>"Ohh no, she has slipped" she said, spinning round to look at the monitor, I didn't understand, wasn't a slow pace a good thing?<br>"What?" mum hissed. She hissed with a scared tone almost as if she didn't want to know what the doctor had to say. I looked at her in astonishment, as her eyes filled with fresh tears.  
>"She has slipped into a coma" the doctor said in a grave tone. My heart stopped and a loud sob broke the short silence, I was a mixture of mine and mums, tears filled our faced and my face screwed up and burned with pain. I held on to mum who broke into my harms and we held each other, hoping this was some hurtful dream.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a head ach, my cloths still stained form Kim's blood, making my mind come back to the reality of the events of last night. I slipped out of bed a headed over to the mirror, where I was met by a tear stained face, blood stains soaking the rim of her cloths and her face was a white as a sheet. My heart sank as I realised it was me, last night's mayhem had taken a tole on me and I slipped in to the bathroom where the ground was still stained with blood, I went to the toilet and walked down the stairs. Mum had been sitting at the table all night, I looked at her. Her face was of pain and despair, all hope had gone, she didn't believe in luck... never has.  
>"Mum..." I whispered my voice cracking. She looked up at me and sighed.<br>"Go have a shower and get changed, we are going back to the hospital to be with Kim..." she said hollowly. I nodded and decided to go get a change of clothes to get into after the shower. I grabbed the mop on the way up the stairs and mopped the blood of the ground and cleaned the bathroom up. I walked in my bedroom and grabbed my skinny jeans and my yellow tank top with my yellow and black hoodie, a change of underwear and my favourite towel of my radiator. I hopped in the shower and let my cold blood stained feet warm in the hot water. My cold fingers burned in the water as I washed my body and hair with my favourite apricot shower pack. I shut of the water and hopped out. Wrapping a towel round my now warm body. I dried myself down and placed my clothes on. I grabbed my bloody cloths and dropped them in the corner of my room. I walked over to the airing cupboard and picked out some new bed covering. I changed my bed and my mums and put them in the wash along with my dirty cloths.  
>"Mum, I need your dirty clothes for the wash" I said. She looked up and nodded she went up stairs and next thing I new she chucked them from the banister down the stairs like I would for her on a weekend. I stuffed them in to and set it to wash. I went to look for my trainers, I pulled them on and grabbed my blackberry of the charging spot, and I had 2 missed calls from Embry... ugh. I called him then and there.<br>_*ringing noise*  
>"Samantha!" I heard Embry sigh with relief.<br>"Hey" I said in a hollow tone.  
>"What happened? I heard about the ambulance taking your sister away!" he said in an urgent tone.<br>"Yeah... she fell in the bathroom and bled like crazy and we called the ambulance, she has... she has..." my voice cracked and the boulders of pain crashed down on me.  
>"Samantha?" Embry said worried. I sobered up and sniffed back the tears.<br>"She slipped in to a coma, Embry, a coma" I said steadily. He went quite.  
>"What you doing now?" he said after a while.<br>"We are going to see her in the hospital..." I said.  
>"I am coming" he said and put the phone down on me.<em>

I put the phone down to and walked up the stairs mum was getting dressed, her hair was still a little wet from her shower.  
>"Mum, Embry is coming to the hospital with us... "I said. She turned and nodded not wanting to get into anything. Just then the door bell rang and I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see a worried Embry call. As soon as he saw me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his torso, I melted into his arms and felt a wave of relief wash through me. I sighed into his chest... he was so tall, I was covered with him. I heard a cough from behind me. I didn't want to let go and clearly neither did Embry, I swung him round so his back was towards the door. And I peeked under his arm to see mum looking at me.<br>"Let's go!" she mouthed.  
>"Yeah let's go..." I said.<br>I pulled away a little to see embry staring down at me. I smiled up at him, I felt so much better with him around. He beamed down at me, as we walked out towards the car. Embry let go and gave, me reassuring eyes as he walked back towards mum, I walked up to the car and sat in the back. Mum walked over and sat in the back with me and embry got in the driver's seat and started to drive towards the hospital. Clearly they had had a chat about my mum's heath and Embry had decided to take control as the male figure. It was weird, since dad left us back when I was 8; I had gotten use to a house full of girls. It was unusual to have a male figure taking care of us both through this.

The car pulled up outside of the hospital and embry parked it in the patients block. We got out and Embry walked over to my door and helped my shaking frame out. I was horrible to be back here; it just made it more and more realistic as we walked over towards the doors and made our way to the checking desk. Mum dealt with her as I rested my head in Embrys' arms. Mum turned to me and gave me the half nod and we walked to the elevator. Luckily there was a free one there we got in and waited. I held my mum's hand soothing her stressed hand, with massaging circles. The doors opened and we walked over to the ward mum led us to. We walked down the corridor and into a small room that held Kimberly's limp body, the heart monitor was still pumping away and she had fluid attached to her arm. I broke into shaky sobs as I saw my sister's bloody head bandage. I broke down into Embry who held me. I could hear mum sobbing into her hands Embry and I let out our hand to welcome her to our hug and she joined with no fuss.


End file.
